The End
by GraeLeigh3
Summary: Someone from the past is back in town, shattering the birds’ life.
1. Breaking down

Disclaimer: I don't own them; they belong to Comics and WB. If I were they'd still be on air and Barbara/Helena would be a nice couple. But I don't, so don't sue me, I'm not making any money out of this, just borrowing them for a short while.  
Summary : Someone from the past is back in town, shattering the birds' life.  
Rating : PG for minor sexual innuendo, nothing graphic. F/F slash so if you are against that or it's illegal where you live, leave now.  
Timeline: a couple months after the season finale 'Devils Eyes'.  
Feedback: Much appreciated of course.  
Thanks: to the cast and crew of BOP to make it such a terrific show.

**The End, chapter 1**

That was it, it was over.

Sighting the redhead turned her attention back to the screen, scanning every line, making sure all informations were erased. When she heard the door of the clock tower slam hard, she removed her glasses with a shaking hand, then began crying.

After hours of fighting over it, the topic was closed, and with it a good part of her life. She knew it was too late to make things right, but did she really want to?

After all, it was for the best, and even though that's not the issue she was expecting from this conversation, she was almost glad for it. He was right: the girl was free, back in a much-deserved family. Its stability might be discussed but still they were from the same flesh and the same blood was running through their veins.

Coming from upstairs she'd hear light footsteps. "Damn" she thought, Dinah was supposed to stay at Gabby's place for the night. Then tomorrow move into her new place after school. Just great, she must have heard the whole fight with him.

"Dinah?" she called out, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands.

Getting no answer, she called again, and a few seconds later Dinah entered the main room, standing behind her. Barbara didn't need to turn around; she'd see her reflection in the now black screen.

"I'm sorry Barbara, I didn't mean to intrude. We have a math exam tomorrow morning and well you know …"

"Gabby ain't majoring in it" finished Barbara for her, her voice barely a whisper.

"Are you ok? I mean..."

Barbara sighed, Dinah still had to learn tact...but she knew she didn't make it on purpose so that half excused it.

"I'm sorry Barbara, maybe I'd go" with that she turned on her heels. Wheeling around, Barbara caught her hand before she started towards the stairs, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Don't" was her simple query before the tears came again.

Dinah couldn't remember a single time where she'd seen the older woman crying, although she had been living here full time for over 8 months now. Anxious a number of times, mad many more, but crying or on the verge of, never.

It made her heart break to see her like that. Freeing her hand, she crouched by her side, enveloping the sobbing woman in a soft embrace, feeling the tears soaking her shoulder.

How she wished Helena were around. Even if they had some strange ways to communicate at times, they made a perfect team, grown on a mutual respect. But from what she'd heard earlier, they was little chance that they'll ever be in the same room again.

Bruce Wayne was back, claming in the process a daughter he knew he had, but never met. Although part of him might be thankful to Barbara for taking care of her, raising her, he had make clear that Helena had to come with him, wherever that was.

Helena was too happy to be reunited with her biological father, Batman himself, to argue with him; Dinah was sure she didn't realize what moving in the Wayne's manor really meant: no more crime fighting, leading a normal life, go to university, and above all, no more contact with Barbara …

In the last couple of weeks, they barely saw her anymore, she was having a great time being a rich daughter, using and over using her father's prerogatives.

It was all natural, but Dinah couldn't help but resent Helena for her behavior. It was very hurtful towards them, especially Barbara who had put herself on the line more than once when she was a teenager acting up.

Did she consider it as being natural since she was her guardian at that time? Would a normal one hack into police's records to erase fingerprints from files to avoid her being caught and being put in the spotlight? With her meta-human capabilities, they'd never have left her out …ever again…

In her arms, Barbara was nowhere near calming down, and it worried her. Muffled cries and hiccups didn't subside and Dinah feared that she'd hyperventilate or something. But she decided not to move, kneeling instead of crouching to be more comfortable, feeling Barbara clinging to her even more.

Thinking back, she remembered being mad at Barbara after learning that she too would have to move into Bruce Wayne's manor, but after what she had heard earlier, she realized she had no other choice than to obey Bruce's directives. What'd a teacher do against a wealthy and powerful man? Nothing, she didn't stand a chance to be heard.

Was it like that when he trained her all those years back? Were Batman and Batgirl opposite like Bruce and Barbara now? That'd explain some hard attitude from Barbara towards Helena, her overprotection and need to guide her.

_End of chapter 1 - Pleae review :)_


	2. Fear

Ok folks here is chapter 2.  
I'm so delighted to read your reviews, it means a lot for me. Thank you; hope you'll still like it with this second chapter.  
VietAngel : it's not an AU, and this Helena is the same as the one in the show, you'll discover soon the "why". And giving constructive criticism is not being picky, far from it :D

_Disclaimer, please see chapter 1._

**The End, chapter 2**

Paris, that's where they were heading. She was so delighted to come back to the city in which she was born that she began dancing around the room. She'd show Dinah all her favourite places, all those she discovered with her mother years back.

How it must have changed … she'll have to use the Delphi, under Barbara's close control of course, to check things before going. Maybe go to the library and take a Lonely Planet guide as well. Well knowing Barbara she might even be allowed to borrow her laptop with the promise of returning it safe and sound.

As she opened the door she came face to face with Bruce Wayne who had a large plastic bag in hand.  
"Hey sweetheart where are you going ?"  
"Have to check things out with Barbara before leaving. I'm sure Paris changed a lot and …"  
"You two have a rendez-vous ?"  
"Not really, I'm going to make her a surprise, we have lots of catching up to do"  
"Helena, can I talk to you for a minute ?"  
"Can't it wait ? It's late and I want to catch her before school …"  
"It's important Helena."

He guided her back into her room, and they sat side by side on her bed.  
"You shouldn't go visit Barbara"  
"And why is that ? I've not seen her in a month. Surely she's back from her trip abroad"  
"You know Nolan ? Well I've got the feeling it's getting serious between them so they might want to spend some time by themselves"  
"Nolan ? Never heard of him …. how would you know anyway ?"  
"Barbara called earlier as you were in the shower, she didn't know how to tell you so she asked me to"  
"I don't believe you. Barbara wouldn't keep anything that important from me. Not on purpose"  
"She said that you tend to be impulsive when it comes to feelings"

She stood up, surge of fiery fuelling her.  
"I lived with Barbara for many years and she couldn't tell me directly ? She needed a messenger ? I can't believe that !"

Grabbing her jacket from the back of her door, she stormed out, muttering under her breath. Barbara had betrayed her. She was seeing someone but didn't want her to know ? Wasn't she there for her after Wade was murdered ? Didn't she prove her caring enough ?

Shaking her head, Helena tried to block the visions assaulting her mind : Wade's body as they found it lying on Barbara's bed, an other sick game of that psycho's bitch ; how Barbara had traced the lines of his face with her fingers, as if trying to burn them into her memory ; how she had been all Oracle's business before allowing her to break through her walls and help her. Help her grieve and accept his death. It had been tough times for all of them, but she thought that Barbara was fine now.

She didn't hear her father call after her, too caught in the ragging feelings coursing through her. She still had some time to kill before she was due at work so she decided to pay a visit to Barbara anyway. Might she like it or not, she'll talk to her … and that Nolan guy might better not stand in the way.

Already moving into her old place had sounded odd. The clock tower was certainly safer for her, especially after Harley Quinzel's little visit. But she hadn't questioned Barbara about it. She had left New Gotham on a teachers' exchange program shortly after that.

As she made her way into Barbara's old place via the balcony, Helena was assaulted by two things : silence and a distinctive smell. Maybe she had left early for school, that would explain the silence but not the smell … death and pain. She could also smell Barbara : sweat but with an other scent she'd recognize anywhere, blood.

Blood, the thought reasoned in her head, painfully. It was coming from Barbara's room. Whatever happened here earlier was bad, lots of pain, her nostrils flattered as the scent assaulted even more strongly as she entered her bedroom.

Thank god, no 'police line, do not cross' plastered everywhere, or body drawn on the ground.

She'd feel Dinah's scent as well, she has been in there not so long ago, maybe the day before.

The sheets on the bed were messy, still traces of sweat, blood and saliva on them, as well as on the pillow. Not much, a few droplets but still, they were there, like a living proof of an earlier drama. Bending down, she retrieved an oxygen mask from under the night stand and brought it up to her nose, Barbara's scent. And some more droplets …

What the hell was going on ? Why would Dinah visit Barbara in the middle of the day while she was supposed to be at school ? And why would Barbara need an oxygen mask for ? There was something going on and she didn't like the feeling going up her spine.

With one last predatory look around the place to make sure she didn't miss any more important clue, she jumped out, following Barbara and Dinah's scent trough the city.

As she feared, she ended up at the entry of the emergency room of New Gotham General.

_End of chapter 2 – You know I live for reviews… _


	3. Confort

Ok you'll find below chapter 3.  
Thank you very very much to those who took the time to submit a review, it means a lot to me.

_Disclaimer, please see chapter 1._

**The End, chapter 3**

"She's worsening", stated Dinah. She needn't to turn around to see Helena standing in the shadows; she had sensed the shift in the air a couple of seconds ago.

"What happened?" asked the brunette as she walked closer.

They were now standing side by side on the doorframe, watching the redhead sleeping peacefully, oxygen mask covering her mouth.

"Your father…" was Dinah's simple reply. She didn't want to get into a fight with Helena, but she had to hear the truth one way or another, Barbara didn't have much strength left, so she decided against innuendo, simple plain truth would have to do.

Clenching her teeth, she turned to face Helena, ready for the fight that will surely ensue.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Com'on Helena you are far from stupid. It didn't come to your mind that Barbara's absence was forced? Your father denied her any more contact with you the second you were reunited, they got into a terrible fight 3 weeks ago."

"You liar, it can't be true. Bruce is…"

"…A bastard and a jerk. I was there Helena; he threatened her to make sure she wouldn't contact us in any way, especially you. He wants her away from you for good. Why would she move back into her old place? If Bruce Wayne was as good as you say, he wouldn't have condemned the whole place overnight"

"This can't be, he owes her everything, she was there for me, how could he…" running a hand through her messy hair, Helena entered the room. After watching her for a long moment, she sat on the bed, taking Barbara's hand in her, frowning at its coldness, rubbing it between both her hands to try to warm it.

Looking up, she concentrated on her face, studying every line, the set of her jaw … she was so pale, and she'd see the bags under her eyes. Damn, when did it all go wrong? When was the last time she get a decent night sleep?

Thinking back to Dinah's tirade earlier, she felt a surge of anger fuel her, the kid was right, everything clicked into place. Since Bruce Wayne was back, everything had been weird.

Sure she didn't mind leaving in a manor, having tons of money to spend on a leather jacket and matching pants. She remembered fondly her 18th birthday, when Barbara offered her those leather boots she's been drooling over for weeks. She knew her so well, knew her inside out but still had never turned her back to her. And this man who barely knew her wanted to take charge of her life? Deciding what was appropriate to do? Certainly not, if that what it took to have a father, she'd rather do without… Barbara had been her subrogate mother and father at the same time but never tried to change her true self, she respected her that much.

Looking up she'd see Barbara struggling to open her eyes. She needed to rest damn it, how stubborn...

Reaching up, Helena rubbed the back of her hand tenderly over her cheek, hoping it'd smooth her back to sleep, it had worked for her so many times over the past. She didn't get time to know as Barbara's body was shaken with coughing fits, her hand coming up blindly to tear at the oxygen mask in a desperate attempt to breath.

Cursing under her breath, she shifted on the bed, sitting against the headboard; she reached for Barbara, lifting her effortlessly. With Dinah's help, she had her seated between her legs in no time, her head pillowed by her shoulder. Padding her back gently, the coughs subsided a little before vanishing. Looking into her emerald's eyes, Helena felt tears forming in her eyes, she barely recognized the redhead. Her cheeks gauned, skin marble white, her hair dull. Such a complete opposite to her normal self.

Shaking her head, she'd feel Dinah's eyes on her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sighting, she didn't dare looking up in the blonde's eyes, knowing what she'd find in their depth: resentment, hate…

"It's not your fault Helena. You couldn't do anything" was her soft saying. Looking up surprised, Helena found compassion and comprehension in her eyes. Lowering her eyes, she returned her attention to the sleeping form in her arms "I'd have known" was her whispered answer, before resting her head on Barbara's.

Dinah squeezed Helena's shoulder gently in reply then retreated from the room silently, closing the door behind her. It was now pinch black in the room, but thanks to Helena's Meta human powers she could see Barbara as if it was broad daylight.

Once the door closed behind her, Dinah leaned against it, taking a few minutes to evacuate some of her anxiety. This has been hard, but necessary. Although she knew that after thinking things over Helena might have objections about her father's behavior, she'd come to term with it, if not already done.

Barbara and she have been the closest friends for over seven years now. She wouldn't jeopardize it for a father she barely knew. Not that she'd like to know him any better now. As far as she knew Helena, she might look tough for outsiders, but still she was a caring person, and hurting anyone close to her, especially Barbara, her closest family, was anyone's worst mistake.

But where does it leave them? Bruce would be even more furious once knowing that Helena had come to visit Barbara in the hospital. His threats still echoed in her head …

Sighing she shook her head, cleaning it from those sad thoughts. One thing at the time, now was the time for Helena and Barbara to heal their wounds, the rest could wait a little longer.

_End of chapter 3 - Again reviews greatly appreciated_


	4. Safety

Wow many reviewers and even more readers, I'm so delighted you like this fic.  
Chapter 4 posted below, it's rather short (sorry Rouge-Phoenix but some other chapters are a bit longer) but I hope you'll still stick with it.  
TheHuntress06 : no need for an AU, believe me you'll understand later Helena and Bruce's behavior.  
Lucy76 : thank you for taking the time to review every chapter, means a lot to a writer to see this :D

**The End, chapter 4**

Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, Helena squeezed Barbara a little tighter to her, feeling sleep enveloping her, yet unwilling to let go.

She remembered a few years back waking up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat, to feel strong arms encircling her, shielding her from the pain. That has been Barbara's, much in the same posture as she was now. She had felt safe for the first time in weeks.

Barbara might have been paralyzed at that time, but she had managed to climb in bed with her, encircling her in the safety of her arms. Her strength never ceased to amaze her. Even now she still was: that strong and independent woman who had raised her.

She thought back to the events of the past months. One night she had come back to the clock tower after sweeps to find a massive man, broad shoulders hugging Barbara. Both had tears in their eyes and she'd always remember Barbara's glance when she noticed her standing nearby: a huge smile had creped over her lips. That's how she remembered her first meeting with her father, Bruce Wayne, Barbara's smile. Wasn't it odd?

Seemed that every part of her history was linked closely to Barbara Gordon: her becoming her guardian although she wasn't really close friend to Selina Kyle, her endless prays to the principal to keep her at school even though she had punched a few of her classmates many times, her decision to become a crime fighter even as Barbara did her best to discourage her, then she guided her through it, showing her how the job had to be done.

She had always been there for her, no matter what she did, what mistake she made. She was there, always caring, always gentle, and always supportive…

And there was Bruce Wayne, 40-something, back in town after 8 years and learning that he had left behind a teenager, now a grown up woman. He had been very gentle from the first day on, not pushing her in any way, making sure she was ready before taking things any further, asking her to move in with him. "No pressure," he had said "all I want is you to have the place you deserve". It was nice at first to move into the Wayne's manor, as big as it was. She wasn't too lost since Alfred was there, Dinah as well.

She missed Barbara a lot, their late night conversations over the comms, the way she'd hear her breath catch every time she'd kick some ass during her sweeps (which happened quite often). But Bruce had told her that Barbara had to live her life now, that the French Sorbonne Universitycontacted her for an exchange program, which was a great opportunity for her career, that she couldn't let the chance pass. And she had agreed, Barbara certainly deserved the happiness that life had thrown her way.  
For once she was on the receiving end. It hurt to feel like Barbara was closing her out of her life, but she knew she never meant to hurt her, so Bruce might have being right. After all they had been crime fighters side by side, so he might know her fairly well. But now she knew, Barbara never left on her own will, and Bruce had manipulated her from the beginning. Who did he think he was? Her father…yeah right, but Barbara had been both her father and mother for long, never thinking she owned her.

Sighing, she managed to lie back on the bed, Barbara secure in her arms, nestled against her side, head resting on her chest, oxygen mask safely in place. She wasn't about to let her father deny her this moment of rest; she needed it as much as Barbara.

Tomorrow and its problems will come soon enough.

_End of chapter 4 - Reviews only a click away :D_


	5. Alfred's revelation

I'm so delighted to read all your reviews, it's a pleasure to read each of them. Thank you very much.  
To itsme: the story is about 17 chapters long.

**The End, chapter 5**

Dinah didn't know what to do with herself … she hesitated to come back to the Wayne's manor, knowing that she wouldn't be able to lie to him…as much as she had resentment against him for his behavior, she didn't want him to worry. Besides he'd end up searching for Helena all over New Gotham and might finally know where she was: with Barbara.

It will just make the situation worse.

In the end, she went back to Barbara's place, switched the laptop on and began playing mayathong. Before long, she was sound asleep, head pillowed by her crossed arms.

That's how Alfred found her at sunset, as he went to check on Barbara Gordon.

He had seen her go weaker after she had used that neural transponder to move. How surrealist …that thing had the power to make her walk, fight, give anyone his/her lost independence but she used it to carry boxes to her old place. Master Bruce had made it clear that he didn't want anyone, movers or else, to enter the clock tower, he'd shut down the whole complex and no one except the 5 of them would ever know it has existed.

Such an inappropriate behavior towards a woman who devoted her life to raise his only child.

But again, Alfred had known him for years, so he knew Master Bruce could often be hurtful towards those he cared about. He just couldn't help it.

So instead of enter in conflict with him, he'd check on Miss Barbara from time to time, until she had moved. After that he'd been more difficult, since both ladies were now living in the manor with Master Bruce. So he hadn't been able to visit her in the past month.

He frowned when entering the apartment, no sign of Miss Barbara but Miss Dinah was asleep at the computer, fully clothed with everyday outfits. The place was mostly empty; she hadn't wished to keep too much from her old life. Besides no doubt Master Bruce would have refused her that right, she had constructed Delphi out of the bonds he had left her. His money his belonging. How childish. But again, he felt why Master Bruce was behaving that way, how Catwoman's death had drove him away from New Gotham for years, so he understood a little. If only all those stubborn persons could be in the same room long enough to speak through all their problems, that'd greatly help. But he knew it wasn't likely to happen.

Poking the young lady gently, he flashed her a warm smile when she bolted upright, surprise clear in her eyes. Looking around, she gathered her surroundings, before standing up. The events from the previous day went back to her in a flash and she felt her legs shaking when remembering how close she had been to loose Barbara, how they all have.

Turning, she faced Alfred, she'll have to tell him.

She had witnessed the caring he showed towards Barbara, how she had grown to almost a daughter to him, how he made sure she was as much comfortable as possible given the circumstances. She has seen them argue many times, well Alfred would say he'd objected some of her actions, especially about the neural transponder. Seemed like everyone was against it except Barbara. But she was the one who lost her mobility, who had to adjust to fight crime in a different way, so difficult for any of them to know what it felt like.

"Miss Dinah, where is Miss Barbara?"

The old man might have been English but tiptoeing around the subject wasn't his style. He had noticed the empty place, no doubt about it.

"Alfred, something happened yesterday. I went to visit Barbara in the morning and found her shaking convulsively. She's being taken to the hospital"

"How is she?"

"Fine for now but we won't know for sure before a few days. It seems that her spinal cord has been under uncommon stress lately, and her rib had not been taken care of. No trace of her in their records …"

"The neural transponder…" he breathed

"What?" Dinah's voice inched a tone when the realization hit her "She had been using it again, without anyone watching over her?"

"Yes I told her it wasn't a wise thing to do but she needed to walk to move," Alfred stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Dinah's look of upper hurt.

"She moved alone? You are telling me that no one gave her a hand, that she had to use the damn thing to carry boxes around?"

She knew she was yelling at the poor guy but couldn't help it. She just realized what that Bruce guy had done once more.

"Is hurting people all he know how to do?"

With that she stormed out of the room, leaving Alfred staring into space. She headed towards Barbara's room to grab a shower, change and head back to the hospital. She suddenly had an impetuous urge to be with Barbara and Helena.

_End of chapter 5, you know me by now, I just love feedback :D_


	6. Death

Wow readers and reviewers make GraeLeigh happy. Thank you to all of you :D  
Ok below is chapter 6, hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Happy Easter !

**The End, chapter 6**

When she returned to the hospital, Dinah went straight to Barbara's room to find Helena sitting just outside it, elbows on her thighs, head in her hands. She'd hear her crying distinctly, and that made her heart break. Her whimpers echoed in the empty corridor.

Coming to stand beside her, she waited patiently for her to acknowledge her presence, but when she didn't after a long moment, she sat not so silently next to her, and draped an arm around her shoulder. Her response might have taken her by total surprise if she hadn't witness her distress; with a strangled cry she cuddled in her arms, looping her arms around Dinah's waist tightly.

"What happened?' she asked the brunette who clung to her even more tightly in response.

"Helena, what's going on?" she detangled herself from her tight embrace quite harshly her silence was frightening her. Still no response from Helena who was now looking intensely at the floor, her hands clasped tightly together, knuckles white, something must have happened, she feared for the worst…standing up she ran to Barbara's room, opening the room with a shaking hand.

Barbara was lying on the bed, thank god. But the oxygen mask had been replaced by an oxygen tent and her wrists were tied to the bed. As she came closer to graze her forearm gently, Dinah had to cling to the headboard with her other hand as she was attacked by a vision.

Barbara asleep in Helena's arms…monitor going crazy, beeping noisily…rush of nurses and doctors into the room…Helena being taken away by two attendants…the door closing behind them, shutting her out…

"Dinah? You ok?" she went back to reality as Helena joined her side.

"Yeah, I…" looking at Helena she didn't finish her sentence, maybe it wouldn't be wise to tell her about her visions. It might be safer to wait for her to be ready to talk about it. She's been pretty shaken by the whole situation.

"I was just thinking back to yesterday…when I found her"

If she'd have slammed her head against the wall for that one, she would have…how stupid from her to remind Helena of the previous day's events. Strangely enough it seems that it encouraged the brunette to talk.

They were fully asleep when Barbara had gone into breathing distress, convulsions overtaking her body. Nurses and doctors had rushed inside, taken Helena away from the bed, then bringing her outside, as she made no move to leave the room by herself. They had to set Barbara under breathing assistance as the broken rib had made more damage than expected on her lung, it seemed to have difficulties functioning. Still she was very combative, so they had to restrain her.

"I killed her" was Helena's statement before she turned and left the room, heading towards the stairs.

Dinah stood there bewildered for a moment before chasing after Helena. She found her on the roof, crouching on the rail, looking up at the sky as if it detained a mysterious truth, a hazardous position for anyone but her.

"Helena …"  
"Go away Dinah, I don't want to talk"  
"Fine, I'll just keep you company then"

With that she hoisted herself on the rail, trying to match Helena's posture.  
"Are you insane?" glared the brunette at her.  
"Not more than you. Listen Helena; you are not responsible for Barbara's current state. It's..."  
"…My father, yeah you told me that before…but as his selfish, egocentric daughter, I'm as much responsible as he is."

Standing up on the rail she examined the roof on the either side of the building, ready to jump. Grabbing her wrist Dinah tried to stop her but without success, she easily freed herself before landing on the other roof noiselessly. Dinah did not even loose her balance in the process…Helena's controls over her power would never cease to amaze her.

From the distance, she'd make Helena's outline in the distance, she hadn't moved from her landing point, hiding in the darkness. She whispered, "You promised her no more running away Helena, don't do this", before coming back to Barbara's room. As she turned around one last time, ready to take the stairs, she saw her out of the corner of her eyes leaving the other building, she had heard her, no doubt about it.

_End of chapter 6 - You know I live for reviews, and a good diet coke :D_


	7. Waking up

Well not much reviews lately but again thanks to all of you who follow this story. Glad you keep up with it.  
This chapter is rather short but I promise the next won't, and will explain some things.

------

**The End, chapter 7**

As she opened her eyes, Barbara felt a urge of pain pierce through her body. Blinking rapidly, she tried to focus but the place she was in was dived in darkness. Still she'd feel that special hospital's smell, she had stayed long enough in one after the shooting to know that much.

There was although something else she'd feel, a light weight on her right forearm, and her hand being held secure. Both had IV, she'd feel it from the persistent pain every time she moved, but that was different. Turning her head to the side slowly, she groaned against the pain, closing her eyes against it. As she opened them again, she licked her lips, her mouth was so dry.

"Hel" the words didn't come out at first so she tried again "Helena?"

The form by her side released her hand, letting it fall gently on the bed. A second later, a hand went to her forehead, caressing it lightly before placing a gentle kiss there. As the form stood back she knew it wasn't Helena, they had lived together long enough that she'd recognize her scent. 'Ô' from Lancôme, a French perfume, definitively Dinah. Same brand, but different perfume. Helena's being 'Magie Noire'.

"Shhhh Barbara, please do not try to speak, you need to rest" was her soft whisper before squeezing her hand gently.

As much as she tried to, Barbara couldn't fight the sedatives much longer, so she went back to sleep, her hand still secure in Dinah's.

Looking at Barbara falling asleep again, Dinah felt her heart contract in her chest.  
Two days that she hadn't heard from Helena, or even felt her presence.  
It worried her. She feared that she had gone down a dangerous path. But there was not much she could do than keep vigil by Barbara. Whenever she was ready, that's where she will head.

On the balcony opposite the building, Helena was watching over Barbara and Dinah, tears sliding down her cheeks, unnoticed. She was touched that after all she had done, well not done would be more appropriate, her name could still be the first on Barbara's lips, that she'd expect finding her by her bedside. That deeply touched her, troubled her.

Maybe she'd still be part of her life after all, but before that, she had something to do … Dinah wouldn't leave Barbara's side anytime soon so she left, confident in the younger woman capabilities to watch over her biggest treasure.

Some lyrics from a song hang around her head … beautiful song by Trisha Yearwood.  
_"Struck by the moon, rising too soon  
I feel a pain deep inside me  
Cold northern wind, a fist in my chin  
Makin' me wild for you baby  
What can I do to get back to you?  
I'm feelin' desperate and lonely  
The city's a river of cold misery  
Makin' me wild for you baby "_

---------

Well by now you know the deal, I live for feedback... :)


	8. Breaking free

Wow having reviews waiting for you first thing in the morning, that's way cool. Thanks to all of you, readers and reviewers.  
Iwon't tell it enough, reviews make my day :)

---------

**The End, chapter 8**

"Where have you been? This had been over two days…you missed university integration day" he asked her right away as she entered her room.

He was sited on her bed, flipping though her high school yearbook.

"Out, had an old friend to visit" without looking at him, she went to her wardrobe, grabbed her travel bag and began stuffing things in it.

"You wouldn't disobey me on purpose, right? And where do you think you are going?"

"I'm a grown girlMr.Wayne, I don't owe you any explanations"

As she gave him that 'Mr. Wayne' she knew she had hurt his feelings, she could see it in his eyes. But that didn't stop her, far from it, it fuelled her.

"Barbara needs me. She and Dinah are the only family I ever had"

Standing up, he stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders, efficiently blocking her. An irritated sigh escaped her lips as she threw the jacket she had in hand on the bed, and then looked up at him, her pupils those of a cat.

"Don't ever touch me again," she growled.

She bent to get free, grabbing her bag in the process before heading to the door. As she felt him lay a hand on her shoulder again, she turned around harshly, took his hand in a firm grip before sending him flying across the room. As he struggled to sit up, she hovered over him, her eyes locked with his.

"I'm going back home, where my family is. If you want to stop me, give it a try, I'll be happy to return any blow. Oh and that belongs to you."

She deposed next to him on the floor the pair of sapphire earrings he had offered her as a reunion gift on their first dinner together.

"Next time you try to control my every thought, or track me down, try to make it less obvious. I might not be as brilliant as Barbara but the stratagem was rather childish."

Winking at him, she ran downstairs, kissed the cheek of a blushing Alfred, then headed towards the hospital.

Alfred went to Miss Helena's room to find Master Bruce rubbing the back of his neck, wincing at the pain. He took pity of him, gesturing for him to sit on the bed. He returned a few minutes later with a handful of glass.

"Master Bruce if I may say so, Miss Helena is a very brilliant woman, I told you you'll be proud of her" he remarked, grinning behind Bruce Wayne's back, knowing he couldn't see him, and unable to resist the urge.

---------

_Author's note, the next chapters are much longer..._


	9. Coffee?

Ok folks below is chapter 9, hope you'll like it. Thanks to all reviewers and readers.  
Somes of you readers might be surprised ashow I portray Dinah Lance but honestly I always thought her meta human powers would grow fast once around Barbara and Helena. So in this fic she's more grown up and smart than in the show.

---------

**The End, chapter 9**

When she reached the hospital, she found Dinah at the coffee machine, trying to get it to work. Some things never changed, seemed like any coffee machine in any given hospital had difficulties delivering. With a soft smile towards the blonde, she gave the machine a kick to the side and the beverage was ready in no time.

They sat side by side for a long time before Dinah decided to break the silence which blanketed the corridor.

"You left the Manor?" she inquired, pointing her chin towards her bag.  
"Yeah I felt like I didn't belong there anymore"  
"You think he will come after you?"  
"Part of me wishes he will, but I honestly don't know. I barely know him after all"  
"I'm glad you are back" lying a comforting hand on her forearm.  
"Me too"

Dinah could see her look towards Barbara's room every minute or so.  
Her fears were written all over her face, her features drawn, and eyes brighter than usual.

"She will be fine Helena, stop worrying. We have been through much more, remember?"  
"Yeah but I just don't understand. Why? Why did he want to take me away from my life? What gave him the right? He's as fucked up as I am"

She stood up to pace the corridor, unable to stay still much longer, it was just too damn hard.  
It has been so close; she had been ready to leave New Gotham without second thoughts? God damned mind control!

She didn't know what was worse: her just returned father trying to control her mind, or him knowing that part of her wanted to lead a normal life. Only he missed the most important point: she didn't want it for herself, but for Barbara and Dinah, the most important persons in her life.

"Helena stop it will you? Everything will be back to normal. As soon as Barbara is out of the hospital, and fully rested we will get back to our old routine"  
"I'm not sure we should"  
"Excuse me?" she gaped.  
"What about us leaving this city and send all its freaks to hell?"  
"Helena you can't be serious. Do you realize what you are saying?"  
"Yes I do Dinah. Wouldn't you like going to university like any kid your age? To not worry about any weird thing happening on the streets at night? Is that the life you want to lead the rest of your life?"

"Helena, I know you are still shocked by what happened to Barbara and your father's behavior but don't be like him: we chose our lives, maybe out of faith, but we did just the same. That's who we are Helena, we can help people, and we can bring those freaks to justice then come back home. Don't throw everything away"

"Okay you want to get a degree in weird things. Fine. What about Barbara? Did this life not cost her enough? Is being paralyzed … losing her lover … or raising a freak not a high cost enough? What will be the rest of her life like? Wheeling around, using that fucking neuro thing risking her life? Is it worth it?"

"Helena, come back here please" patting the chair next to hers.

When the brunette didn't take her up on the offer, she stood, reached Helena in two short strides and framed her by placing her hands on either side of her, on the wall, stopping her impatient pacing.

"Helena stop it. There is no guarantee we all know that. Life of crime fighters is dangerous, we never know whom path we will cross. But that's not the point right?"  
"I … I don't know"  
"Helena look at me. What's the real reason behind all this? What are you so afraid of?"

She watched closely Helena as she lowered her eyes to the floor then up to rest on Barbara's door.  
"I can't loose her … I can't loose any of you" she admitted sobbing.  
"Oh Helena" her hands closed around Helena's waist, taking her in a tight embrace.

She supported both their weights as they slid down the wall, Helena's head buried in her neck.

"Helena there is no guarantee, but we won't leave you without giving a fight. That's what a family is" she whispered in her ear, knowing that deep down inside her, what Helena feared the most was losing the one she loved. She felt responsible for her mother's death but what could a 14-year-old girl do? So she kept everyone at arms' length, everyone except the two of them.

Even Detective Reese had been a victim of her fears, after the kiss they shared in the bar, she didn't return any of his phone calls, making sure to never cross his path again. With her meta human powers, it was easy for her to do just that, she'd smell anyone's scent miles away.

Although for him, she knew there was a reason … a very good one.

As she felt Helena stiffen in her arms then cry, Dinah kissed her head several times hoping to bring her the comfort she graved, but unable to ask. She felt her relax slightly but her cries subsisted long minutes before Helena fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

---------

_End of chapter 10_


	10. Nap

Thanks to all readers and reviewers, and more particularly to Lucy76 who's been reviewing since the very first chapter. Thank you very much :D  
Sandra, next chapter should answer your question... :)

---------

**The End, chapter 10**

Later on, as Helena finally awoke, she was lying on an extra bed near Barbara's.

Standing, she went to her, sat sideways on her bed, watching her intensely. She looked so much better than the day before: some colours were back on her face, and the oxygen's tent gone.

Sighting, she spotted Dinah by the door, asleep in a chair, her jacket draped over her.

She'd be mad at her for using her clothes, but she couldn't, Dinah might have intruded into the little universe that she formed with Barbara, but now she was part of the family, she was indeed her younger sister.

Smiling she went to her, gathered her in her arms and laid her on the bed she just vacated. Then pulled the jacket over her shoulder, making sure she was warm enough. Hospitals might be great to heal sick people but you might catch pneumonia if you weren't properly dressed when visiting.

Checking her watch, she was surprised to realize she had slept over 9 hours, something she barely did. Between bartending and sweeps, she barely managed to sleep more than 5 hours per night, but she wasn't tired.

That reminded her of a discussion some months back. Dinah was pushing her buttons, arguing that she was not even half meta human cat since she barely slept, and everyone knew that cats slept little less than 20 hours per day. Barbara had to intervene since Helena was more than ready to respond to the teasing. Yeah Dinah was definitively her sister, skilled with that.

As for Barbara, well things had been a little more complicated to sort out, although crystal clear now.

She had had strong feelings for her for the biggest part of their living together but still it was difficult to decide: love, crush, deep friendship.

Of course she had good signs. Younger she'd do her best to share the same bed, first seeking comfort after nightmares, later on out of habit. She was jealous of Wade, although she meant it when saying she'd give her life to bring him back; but only to take the pain away from Barbara, not because she liked the guy. His mother had hurt Barbara's feelings and she didn't remember her mentioning he had stood his ground, defending her. Did he care for her or not? Guess in a normal life, it wasn't so important that a teacher mistreated the woman you loved in their world of crime fighters, he'd be on for some serious ass kicking.

But after two days of wandering in New Gotham's streets, Barbara the only thing on her mind, she knew what her heart had being screaming for years: she just loved her, was madly in love with her. But was it mutual? She just couldn't be sure.

Looking from one woman to the other, she sighted things might be getting back to normal after all. At long least …

Later that day, Dinah stirred, her neck stiff from her earlier position. She was surprised to be lying on the extra bed. Last thing she remembered was carrying Helena to the said bed, then covering her with a blanket before taking the chair. Not that she did mind, she had purposely left the extra bed to Helena who really needed some sleep.

She must have fallen asleep somewhere along the night.

Glancing around, she spotted her by Barbara's bed … she sometimes envied Helena's meta human powers, she didn't have to light up a lamp to read at night.

Flipping over a comic book with one hand, the other resting over Barbara's mid section, she was massaging the broken rib area in a circular pattern.

She smiled at the sight and observed them for a little while. She went to stand behind Helena, both hands resting on her shoulders, massaging the contracted muscles of her neck with her thumbs. She felt her tense even more before relaxing, putting the book down on the floor, lean back in the embrace, but not breaking her gentle massage on Barbara.

"Took you long to come to that point Helena" she whispered, not risking to wake up the redhead.  
"What point?"  
"Helena, cut the crap, I've held you yesterday, and I know your feelings towards Barbara. Stop pretending they are not real"  
"I'm not pretending they are not, but they are unrequited, might as well ignore them"  
"You've ignored them long enough. Besides how do you know they are unrequited? Barbara might …"  
"… You've been rummaging through our heads again? You know we …"  
"Com'on Helena, I didn't need to, it's written all over you, the way you care, the way you act towards her, and the way you touch it's so obvious. When I started living with you I thought you two were together, romantically … then I was proved wrong and it saddened me because after touching both of you I knew your feelings." she trailed off waiting for some reaction from the brunette.  
"Is it worth risking our friendship for it? " came her single reply.  
"Helena, trust me from experience, you can't let that chance pass. It'd hurt too much if anything happened to any of you. You never know what the future holds for you … or her"

Stopping her massage of Helena's shoulders, she crouched by her side, took her hands in his, and into her mind, to that night when she had found Barbara.

Lying on the floor by her bed, whimpering softly yet knowing that no one could hear her, that no one would come to her rescue this time. Realising that she was going to die there, without ever seeing her true love again, how she had fought that idea until she fainted from the pain. How Dinah found her, crushing her to her chest, begging her to breath, to hold on to life.

When they switched back to reality, both had tears running down their cheeks, realising once more how close they had been to loose her.

"Don't let the chance pass Helena, you are everything to her, just like she is to you"

---------

_End of chapter 10, chapter 11 coming soon..._


	11. Making him see

Thanks to all readers and reviewers, you are great to keep reading every new chapter I add.  
To sandra:this chapter should explain a couple, and glad the previous chapter surprised you a little :D

---------

**The End, chapter 11**

When she came out of the room to grab some coffee, Helena had found her father just outside Barbara's room.

Dinah was still in, but sound asleep in Barbara's arm. She longed to make her feel their presence, that they were here for her, so she had climbed to bed, nuzzled against Barbara's side, making sure not to crush her in any way. Helena had made sure as well, but hadn't the heart to refuse the kid. That's what she needed, and as long as she was on her good side, it was safe, no harm done.

He had taken her to the side, to the visitors' lounge, clearly unhappy. "Great he had overheard," she thought at first. Then, since she had no time to loose, she was more than ready to explain him things straight. Might as well cut contact with him right away if he was too close-minded. And damn him if it was just too hard to accept.

"You can't be serious"  
"More than ever in my life, I love her, she loves me, end of the story"  
"This can't be, not you and her" he glared at her, defiantly  
"Her name is Barbara, you should know that, you've trained her to be your protégé, your co crime fighter"  
"Yes I do and I certainly not gave her the right to own you"  
"Own me? Love is not about owning a propriety! You fight villains, monsters, but you are still closed mind at gay relationships. News flash: it's not a crime!"  
"It's not a crime … but it's not who you are"  
"It's not for you to decide with whom I sleep, with whom I have sexualrelationships" she glared back, making sure to detach every syllabus.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have taught her if I had known it'll turn out that way"  
"Can't you just be happy for me? Barbara is the best thing that ever happened to me since Mum died. She took me in although she was broken, trying to recompose herself, to give herself a chance. She did, she saved us both. I'll be long dead hadn't she been around. Ever since she became my guardian, she's been my anchor to life, caring for me, protecting and guiding me. She was there where you weren't, when no one cared"  
"I always cared Helena, from the moment I knew you existed, but I …"  
"Yes I know you were keeping track of me from the distance, but that's not enough, that's not how a family work. I wasn't good enough so you'd return to New Gotham and be with me. Go back from where you come from, I can do good without you"  
"Helena I love you, you are my only child"  
"I'm your daughter when it's convenient, when you want to fulfil some kind of father impulse. You come back into my life after seven years and throw me into some golden birdcage. But I don't belong there. I belong to the clock tower, to Barbara, to Dinah, to our crime fighters' life. Just accept me for who I am, and Barbara just the same" she trailed off, fighting the tears building up in her eyes.

Turning to look down at the alley she tried to find a way to make him see. Not to reject Barbara, or herself, because of their sexual preferences. Without looking at him, she tried again, taking a deep breath.

"You loved my mother right?"  
"Yes, with all my heart"  
"Although she was a thief, and you a caped crime fighter. That didn't stop you from loving her, and she loving you back"  
"Yes but …"  
"Then tell me where is the difference between both situations? Me loving Barbara don't make me less your daughter; she loving me doesn't make her less Batgirl or Oracle. It's just a private matter, something between us. We are still Barbara and Helena. Can't you see it? She might be paralysed, she might love your daughter, she's still a wonderful woman, with her needs, her strength, her caring, her skills, and I love her for all those"

When he didn't respond, she turned around; Bruce was now sitting in the chair by the door, head in hands.  
"I didn't see it that way, I'm sorry"

Crouching in front of him, she rested both hands on his knees, making him look up.  
"Tell me what's bothering you"  
"I couldn't protect your mother or Batgirl, I just wanted to take you away from all those dangers"  
"This life might be dangerous but I won't give it up, I won't because it's who I am deep down. And giving it up would be like shooting Barbara once more, throwing away all she'd done for me all those years"  
"I understand, I'm sorry I hurt so many people in the process. Can I … still be part of your life? Even a little?"  
"Of course, you'll always be. You're my father, this can't change, but please no more taking my life in charge, it's complicated enough. We'll take things slowly, one step at the time. And no more trapped earrings."  
"I won't I promise. When I saw you so close with Barbara, seeing you interact, I didn't think I'd get a chance to bind with you, so I used old Batman's technology to try to divide you. I shouldn't have, I didn't realise the true feelings behind"

Standing up he took her by the arm, leading her to Barbara's room.  
"Now go to her, Dinah might keep her company but I'm sure you're eager to see her'

Pausing by the door, he kissed her forehead gently before opening the door and pushing her inside. Before closing the door, he glanced around the room, taking in the picture: Dinah soundly asleep in Barbara's arms. When she reached the bed, Helena sat on the chair, beside Dinah and interlaced her fingers with Dinah's as it was resting on Barbara's.

He'd head back to Europe. His place wasn't in New Gotham anymore. His protégé had done great teaching his daughter; they had proven that much by bringing Dr. Quinzel to justice six months ago. He knew there was still danger lurking in the darkness, but those three where the most efficient team he had ever seen, they'll be careful and watch over the city.

What would be more efficient than a family? As much as it scared him, Barbara Gordon and his daughter Helena Kyle were lovers, and Dinah Lance, Barbara's adopted child. A thirties couple with a teenager child. How funny. They managed to kick ass still being a normal family. He had seen the prom's invitation, no doubt they'd be there, all of them, Barbara being Helena's official date, or vice versa. Once out in the open nothing could threaten them.

---------

_End of chapter 11, I'm dying to read your opinion on this :)_


	12. Oracle or Barbara?

Ok folks, chapter 12 posted below, a few more to go.  
Thanks once more to all those who read, liked and reviewed so far.

-----

**The End, chapter 12**

Next time she woke up, Barbara felt much better, the nagging pain in her chest and side was a lot less, and she'd almost breath easily.

Looking around the room, she found the girls either side of the bed, holding her hands, yet discussing in a hushed voice.  
"Some secret's sharing?" she breathed, trying not to smile as her lips were cracked.  
"Oh look … Oracle is up" they breathed in unison before adding "We like you … but we'd rather talk to Barbara now"

Barbara only nodded, knowing fairly well that they were studying her closely. No need for big declaration then, a nod would do.  
In one movement, both girls stood up and placed a sound kiss on the redhead's cheeks, yet not releasing her hands.  
Grinning like two idiots, they surely looked proud of themselves mused Barbara.

"You gave us quite a scare"  
"Yes, don't ever do that again or we will be the one hurting you," added Helena, raising an eyebrow in a playful way.  
"I'm sorry, didn't mean to"  
"Just promise not to ever do that again and we'll leave you alone"  
"Promised" she nodded solemnly, matching their tone  
"Good"

Again she was sandwiched between the two girls in a close, but not hurting, hug. She tried to hug them back, but her arms still hurt so she just relaxed for a moment, letting the feeling of safety and care wash over them all.

It ended too soon with the entry of a nurse, it was time for her care, so they had to retreat to the waiting area.

Before exiting the room, Helena turned around, holding Barbara's gaze a few seconds before whispering, "I'm so glad we are back together".  
Something in her tone stuck Barbara, there was some hidden meaning behind it, she was pretty sure of it. Years of practicing Helena Kyle had taught her that she wasn't very secretive, and never did anything half way: her care, her fears, everything in her was raw.

She'll soon find out, and was looking for it. She had missed the girls that past month, she had missed the little things that made them a family: dinners together, conversation over the comms, all that …it'll be even harder to throw it all. She just couldn't pretend anymore.

For now she relaxed on her pillows, letting the nurse take care of her.

-----

_End of chapter 12, chapter 13 is waiting patiently to be posted, Barbara/Helena shippers should love it wink_


	13. Simple truth

Hello BoP fans !Below is chapter 13 of my fic, I hope all Barbara/Helena shippers will like it.  
Thanks to all readers and reviewers :D

---------

**The End, chapter 13**

"Helena I … this just can't be …"

Helena sighted heavily, it was not going as expected.

They had come back in Barbara's room to keep her company, updating her on what happened lately, before Dinah left for school. Almost four days out, she had courses and exams to catch up with. Barbara might have been tired, still she made sure Dinah would go, almost threatening her to have Helena driving her to the entrance.

With a not so gentle tap on Helena's arm, Dinah had made her understand that she was expecting her to talk to Barbara.  
"The sooner, the better" she had breathed as Barbara was looking at the T.V.

So here she was, opening her heart to the redhead, hoping to make her see her feelings, what they'd have together.

It had started well, she told her what happened with her father, how he had manipulated her from the beginning, how he offered her trapped earrings to control her. And how they were now back together, that everything was back the way it was before.

For a brief moment, she had seen the change in Barbara's eyes, some kind of relief. But then it was gone as quickly as it appeared, replaced by … sorrow? What could cause her so much emotional distress? Wasn't she happy to be back to her former life?

All of a sudden it stuck her: Barbara might not be interested in having that life back, maybe she didn't care about them as much as before. Maybe she had moved on, forced but still did.

So she had gone further, if their life together was over, well she might as well break it neat, she'd mend her broken heart later.

"What can't be Barbara?"  
"Helena, I can't anymore, pretend to be fine all the time, to be in control, to know all the answers. I'm not Oracle anymore"  
"Who's talking about Oracle here? I'm talking about Barbara, Barbara Gordon, the English literature teacher who took me in eight years ago when I was on run. I need you Barbara, just like Dinah does"  
"You'll be better with your father, get the life you deserve" she responded matter of factly.  
"What's with both of you? Studied a set of lines to give me? I'm not interested, ok? I don't want to live in a manor; I don't want to be Bruce Wayne's little girl, nor Batman's. I want to be with you Barbara," she shouted.  
"If only it could be"

She had to listen carefully to make out her last sentence, barely a whisper, something meant only for herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" as Barbara averted her gaze, Helena became even more angry, her eyes turning feral.  
Closing the small distance between them, she went to stand in front of Barbara, cupping her chin in one hand so she wouldn't avoid her gaze once more.

"I want to know what's going on Barbara. Why can't you be happy that things are back to normal?"  
"Helena please, just let it go," she pleaded, her eyes shining with unshed tears "you can't understand"  
"Try me …" the look of hurt and fear in Barbara's eyes took her aback, her pupils shifting back to normal.  
"You'll hate me"  
"I never could Barbara, I love you"

Taking a deep breathing, trying to control the peace of her heart, Barbara looked one last time at Helena before lowering her eyes; unable to look at her while she confessed her heart to her.

"I can't pretend caring for you anymore, not when I want much more. I … I love you Helena, but not in a motherly way," she breathed, pushing Helena's hand away angrily, before burying her head in both hands.  
"You mean …"  
"Helena, please just go … leave me alone"  
"No"

There was something in Helena's tone that made her look up and where she expected to find disgust; she found love, and a huge smile.  
Cocking her head to the side, Helena looked at her mentor, arms crossed over her chest, trying hard not to laugh.

"You have no idea, do you?"  
"What about?"  
"Me … I was right when I said you had no idea who I really was. You really don't" leaning closer, she stopped inches from Barbara's face, studying her closely "then I guess I'd enlighten you."

With that she closed the distance, deposing kisses all over Barbara's face: her nose, her forehead, her cheeks … then her lips. So gentle and tender that the redhead thought she had imagined it. The second was a little more insistent, trying to get a reaction. When it didn't came, Helena lingered there, nibbling at her lower lips gently, smiling against it when she heard Barbara moan.

Then she felt Barbara's strong arms encircle her, crushing to her with all her being, returning the kiss with passion, Helena returning it, her hands encasing her head trying to deepen their kiss even more. As they eventually came up for air, Helena smiled when taking in Barbara's state: her messy hair, her lips puffy and wet, and her cheeks crimson.

Then the second after it all went to hell: covering her mouth with a shaking hand, Barbara looked at her in horror, tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to run, to curl into a little ball on the floor and disappear from the planet.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"  
"Whh … What?" Helena was certainly not expecting such a reaction, not after the kiss they just shared.  
"Helena I'm so … so sorry"

As Helena tried to hold her close, Barbara held out both arms, blocking her attempt.

"Helena I … this just can't be …"  
"And why is that? I'm not good enough for you? The little freak doesn't deserve the mastermind?"  
"Com'on Helena that's not it!" she shouted back, angry with herself for not finding the appropriate words.  
"Then what is it Barbara, tell me … please"  
"Look at me Helena"

Turning around, Helena did as instructed and sucked in her breath at was she saw: Barbara had made the sheets fall back on one side, revealing her legs, pointing at them for emphasis.

"You deserve more than that, than me. I'm paralyzed Helena, what life do you want us to lead? What could it be like? I can't even dance or sky, open doors to you, walk side by side in the street, snuggle in your embrace, anything a normal lover should. Everything I long for with you. What can possibly attract you in me? I'm not even whole" she looked down at her legs, despair written all over her face.

"You done?" was Helena's sharp reply. When Barbara didn't answer, she went on.  
"You think only physical attraction can make a couple work? You are totally wrong Barbara, there is so much more to you than meets the eyes."  
"You want to know what I see when you lay like this, what I see every single time? I see a beautiful woman, a mind able to fathom master plan to bring down any criminal to justice, fiery hair framing green eyes that reflects all her caring, …"

Sitting back on the bed, she took one of Barbara's hands before adding "strong hands which shielded me from pain countless times, a body any sane woman would kill for: strong and yet so feminine, curved in all the right places, muscled legs so attractive I have to resist exploring every inch with my hands … and full red lips begging for some attention" closing the small distance between them, she kissed her gently, reverently, before moving to take her earlobe into her mouth, nibbling at it gently, waiting anxiously for any response from the redhead.

"I love you" she whispered seconds later, enveloping Barbara in a strong embrace, afraid that she would come up with any other excuse. She was at a loss of words, if only she could see herself through her eyes.

She felt Barbara hug her very tight in response, almost shocking the air out of her.

"God I love you Hel', and that scare me like hell"

"Why?" she retreated, her eyes focused on Barbara's.

"Helena you are surely the most attractive woman in town, I see men's reaction when you pass by, their look of utter lust, the way they check you out from head to toe, how their eyes linger a little too long."

"Well they can certainly watch but never touch" she grinned at her, trying to light the mood. "Barbara, it's you I love, it's with you I want to fall asleep with, you that kept me sane all those years, you … you … you, and only you …"

She'd see the fight going through her head, how she was struggling to find any other reason for them not to be together.

That made her smile, she knew from experience that Barbara was very combative, and although she might fear that their relationship wouldn't work, she'd give it a try, well she hoped she did.

"Stop it Barbara … you'll never find any valuable reason that will make me change my mind. I love you, as you are … body, heart and soul. Besides you'd be the one having second thoughts, I'm the freak, remember?"

Looking up, she saw Barbara's huge glowing smile … the love in it … she'd won !

"Yes you are, to love me, you certainly are, but you are my freak … my beloved Helena" opening her arms wide to Helena, she welcomed her with a tender kiss.

---------

_Ok let's see what ya think about it ... :)_


	14. Confession

Geez I realize I haven't updated my stories in close to a month, I'm sorry.  
Below is chapter 14, we're getting close to the end :)  
Let me know what you think ... thanks to all those whose read and reviewed so far :D

---------

**The End, chapter 14**

Later that day, they were lying on Barbara's hospital bed; Helena snuggled to Barbara's side, hand back to gently caress her damaged ribcage, both waiting for Dinah to return. The kid was late but she had called earlier to warn them, lots of courses to catch up with, so she was studying at Gabby's place.

"When had you known?" the soft smile on her lips, the light blush of her cheeks, indicated that Barbara wasn't referring to their 'work' but something far more intimate. Helena found it quite endearing …

"I guess I always did. I'd sneak into your room at night and watch you sleep, I was what … seventeen, then continued until very recently. I fought the idea for a long time, trying to pretend it was only a crush, unrequited one. But then it was too much to bear so I shoved it deep inside, convincing myself that you were out of reach. After all by law you were my guardian, by heart my subrogate mother, and by age my older sister, I was so confused. I couldn't, didn't want to see the truth that I had fallen in love with you along the way. Then Wade came into the picture ... I'd lay at night fully awake for hours imaging you together, making love. It hurt so much. Then I saw you in that hospital bed, so small and fragile, all I wanted was protecting you"

Brushing her lips against Barbara's, Helena smiled brightly. "I'll never let you out of my sight again Barbara Gordon. That's a promise I'm going to keep. You'll be safe now"  
"I wouldn't expect less" she smiled back fondly, studying every lines of her face before adding "beautiful"  
"There … I open my heart to this woman and she gives me endearing names " she retreated, cross legged on the bed, feinted mock hurt, a hand over her heart, trying hard not to giggle.  
"Yes I think so … gorgeous" now it was time for Barbara to giggle, the face of utter hurt on Helena's face was priceless.  
"You know we'll have to tell Dinah, she might figure out things have changed lately"

Helena looked down into Barbara's eyes; her ton was too serious to be faked. She was chewing on her bottom lip slightly, lost in thought.  
"You scared?"  
"Yes I am. She's still a teenager and I don't want to ruin her"

"Ruin her? Com'on Hun, she will soon turn out eighteen, her best friend is a declared lesbian. And besides, she's the one who helped me figure out where I stood, to voice my fears and accept them. So I guess she's got a pretty good idea" her lips curving up sensually.

"Then no fear she'll freak out overhearing things at night then" a playful raise of the redhead's eyebrow made Helena burst out laughing.

---------

_End of chapter 14, 1 more to go, then a sequel .._


	15. Lovers

**The End, chapter 15**

They were back to the clock tower, only change was that Helena had returned her apartment and was now living full time at the clock tower again. Just like old times …

Bruce Wayne had offered them to live in the Manor but they had refused, they didn't feel home, like they did here.

There had been no alarm last night so they had spent the whole night together, just happy to share the closeness. Since Harley Quinzel had been brought to Arkham, no one had volunteered to become the next big bad in town. Which was good, they'd both get used to it.

Lying on her back, clad in a night blue tank top and matching sweatpants, one finger tracing lousy pattern on Helena's stomach, Barbara felt incredibly safe. Not that the fortress that the clock tower was could be easily invaded ever again, they had made that sure, but this was special.

Now they were watching the rise of the sun, Helena's head pillowed by Barbara's muscled tight, feet prompted on the nightstand, chewing on a lolly.

Turning around, Helena crawled up, resting her head on her lover's chest, right over her heart, listening to its strong beating. Sneaking an arm around her waist, and a leg over the redheads', trying to merge them into one body, she sighed with contentment. In response, Barbara hugged her tight to her, one arm resting on her lower back, the other stroking her hair.

"It barely hurts anymore" she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, referring to her rib and remaining bruises. She knew Helena so well, knew that she was afraid to hurt her without making a big deal out of it.

She was although amazed as how easily they had fallen into the lovers' routine. It was just the same as before, hanging around together, going out for lunch, chasing bad guys at night, but so much better. Now when Helena would return from sweeps they'd be together, fight their demons together, as a couple.

At first she had feared that being lovers would create tension in their night work but it didn't. Sure Barbara would still request them to be careful when going, but now she'd make sure Helena was ok when she returned. The brunette had nowhere to run, not that she wished to. Climbing in bed with Barbara might be something totally new, but she was looking for it every night.

Even with her meta human cat power, Helena was the gentlest lover she had ever been with. Not she had had many since the shooting, being in a wheelchair was magical to discourage any guy, or parents. Not that dating was the first thing on her mind, she was not particularly looking for it, seeking it, but she missed the feeling of having someone care for you. Helena was gentle, totally focused on her when they were together, and although they didn't make love so far, she knew it'd be mind blowing. Not because she was half meta, or had some feline's blood coursing through her body; but because it was Helena, her best friend, someone who knew her inside out and loved every part of her, even her body.

She remembered Wade's mother words when they had met over dinner a while ago, how she didn't see her as a normal person. It had hurt her, deeply, but she never told Helena again. First time she told her about, the girl had been too caught up in catching a meta human's killer to pay too much attention to it. But later on, knowing the girl, she'd have hunted her down to make her pay.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes over the pain this memory induced. Poor Wade didn't choose this life; he was taken into it by accident, by Alfred's caring towards herself.

"Barbara?" opening her eyes, she was greeted by azure eyes-should be opening her eyes, azure eyes greeted her, looking down at her, worry clear in their depth.  
"Sorry … what were you saying?"  
"Nothen, just worried about your increasing heartbeat, short intake of breath and silence"  
"Meta human lover … so much power, you shouldn't misuse them" she smiled up at her, caressing her cheek.  
"Nice try Barbara but don't change the subject. What's on your mind?"  
"Oh … I … I was thinking about Wade, how his parents must have taken the news of his death"  
"You wanna talk about it?" she requested gently  
"Not really … it'll pass, don't worry"

Kissing her gently on the lips, Helena smiled when she felt Barbara open her mouth to her questing tongue, returning the kiss.  
"Whenever you're ready love"

For a while they returned to their companion silence, Helena hugging Barbara just a little tighter, making sure she felt her love, her care.

"I'd have known Nolan never existed, it was just too soon" whispered Helena a moment later, not daring looking up at Barbara. The subject was still touchy.  
"You're very smart Helena, We had to make something up to keep you away from me"  
"Why didn't you just tell me?"  
"What about?"  
'Bruce's behaviour. He had no right to …"  
"I couldn't Helena. I have the strongest respect for your father, and as much as I resented him for his decision, I wanted you to get a real life, away from all this pain"  
"But we can't change who we are inside, that's what all this ordeal taught me. I might not like this crime fighter life all the time but it's my choice. Besides, been away from you is too hard, it just hurts too much"

Reaching down, Barbara stroked her lover's cheek gently, before placing a light kiss on her nose. That made the brunette giggle.

---------

Well what do you think ? Two more chapters to go, then the story will be completed.  



	16. That night

Hello all and Merry Xmas and Happy New Year !  
Chapters 16 and 17 were to be part of a sequel but since I lack time, I prefer to share those with you all.  
Once more, thank you to all readers and reviewers, you are the best !

---------

**The End, chapter 16**

As they returned from sweeps, looking for a lead on some mysterious deaths across New Gotham's parks, Dinah headed towards her room right away, having a history exam in the morning, as Helena took off to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards, desperately seeking some pop-tarts. She was hungry, and didn't wish to wake up Barbara in the middle of the night with a rumbling stomach. She didn't hear Barbara coming in, and almost smacked her head against the top drawer when she called her.

"Helena, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's up?"

Barbara didn't respond, wheeling towards the balcony overhanging the city, Helena followed her closely, trying to decipher her mood. Her posture was rigid, but it was 3' in the morning, and the week at school was exams only, boring and tiring to survey kids for 4 hours straight.

Approaching her carefully, Helena knew the conversation was personal, when it wasn't she had no trouble talking when at the Delphi. Two months into their lover's story, she was still anxious at the older woman's reaction. They shared kiss, traded caresses but still something was holding her back in taking things any further, and it wasn't the healing of her body alone. So she gave her time, even space, happy where the things stood so far. They had time after all, it's not like she'd ever consider leaving her one-day.

Moving to stand beside her, she watched the stars above them, marvelling about the power it had to smooth her every time. Well, she smirked; it did when Barbara wasn't around …

"I've been thinking a lot lately and …" sighting heavily Barbara wished her voice wouldn't sound to desperate, so edgy "damn this is hard".

Crouching in front of her, Helena took her hands in hers, stopping their auto torture, seeking Barbara's eyes "take your time love, tell me what's on your mind"

"You" her response took even Barbara by surprise, and that made Helena smile.

"Good we are even then, cause I think about you all the time" craning her neck to kiss the redhead gently, she smiled in the kiss, feeling Barbara's arms enclose her safely. She rested her head on her belly, arms looped around her waist, returning the embrace. Looked like Barbara wasn't ready to talk with her looking at her. That was fine, she'd live with the idea of staying like that a moment more. She'll give her space, time, whatever she needed. Not before long, she felt Barbara's warm hand on her lower back, massaging her spine in low circles, then repeating it on each rib, god that felt so good.

Long moment later, Barbara finally spoke, her voice cracking "I love you Helena, more than you might know … but I'm scared … scared to loose you, to drive you away from me"

"You can't … might you turn into a tyrannical school principal, even a bio teacher, I'll still love you, don't you see it?"

Barbara hadn't stopped her massage on her back, so she went on from her reclined position "I love you Barbara, whatever you do, whatever you did, nothing can turn me away from you"

"How I wish" her voice broke on a sob making Helena jerk upright.

In a flash, she freed herself from Barbara's embrace, more than ready to get the woman to speak to her, there was something on her mind, something she was hiding, something eating her inside but yet she was unwilling to let it out.

Standing up, her hands resting on either side of the chair, Helena plunged her eyes into Barbara's, begging with her eyes to let her in.

"Talk to me Barbara … please"

"I can't" there was something in her voice, like a childish shadow hiding the face of the grown woman.

"Yes you can Barbara. Just talk to me, we'll sort things out later"

When Barbara made no move to speak, Helena changed position to stand by her side, enveloping her in a tight embrace, her upper body blanketing her. She laid her head on hers, deposing gentle kiss everywhere. She felt Barbara take a shaky breath before whispering, "he raped me …"

"What? Who?"

"It wasn't enough that he shot me, he wanted to break me totally, making sure I'll never come again"

Helena stood on shaky legs, horrified by Barbara's confession.

She wasn't the fainting type but all of a sudden her legs had difficulties supporting her weight, her arms fell to her side, mouth gaping open. The world began spinning, she had to lean on Barbara's chair to support herself, both hands grasping the armrests in a death grip. Forcing herself to breath in and out slowly, she closed her eyes, fighting the image assaulting her mind. She didn't want to go there, too dangerous, and certainly not the right time. Damn her photographic memory.

As the world took its place back, she looked down at Barbara, she hadn't moved, staring into space, crying silently.

Shaking her head, willing the shock to pass completely, she straddled Barbara, engulfing her in her arms, kissing every part of her body she could reach, neck, lips, hair, crying with her. For what seemed forever she didn't respond, then her hands found their way under Helena's tank top, crushing her, nails digging into the soft flesh, drawing blood.

Helena felt it, but it was nothing compared to what her lover had endured all those years.  
That bastard was going to pay, he might be locked up in Arkham, under close surveillance, she'll kill him, it'll be long and hurtful.  
He had done enough damage that night to burn in hell for a century.

Trying to keep her pain and raising anger at bay, she turned her attention back to Barbara, she needed her. She had to take care of her, mend her broken soul.

---------

_One more chapter to go ..._  



	17. The End

_Hello all !  
Well this story is coming to its end with this final chapter.  
Thanks to all readers and reviewers who read this story to its end, with a special notice to Kelley M Gaither whose last review encouraged me to post this final chapter. Thank you Kelly!  
Well that's about it. On with this final chapter which I hope you will like.  
Next to come in my writings should be an Hex fanfiction (with a Cassie/Thelma couple) on which I've been working on for the last week ; and hopefully two missing chapters from this fic.  
As a final note, I'm looking for a beta reader for this fic (to correct the grammar/vocabulary mistakes). I realise my english isn't as good as I wish it to be ! lol_

---------

**The End, chapter 17**

Helena managed to take them back into Barbara's room, gathering her in her arms, and laid her down the bed.  
They were both exhausted, they will have to discuss it but not now, the emotions were too raw, Barbara too caught in it.

She was somewhere else, her mind focused in the past, to that night, her eyes haunted.

Stripping them both from their clothes down to their underwear, she snuggled to her side before pulling the sheets up on them, shielding them from the air but although from outside. In her state, Barbara didn't move, letting Helena take charge of everything, totally withdrawn. Just speaking those few words had sent her to that fateful even, where her world had been shattered even more than she suspected. She had kept it bottled inside for a long time, Helena doubted she ever told anyone before. Maybe the doctors at the hospital that must have reported it, but aside from that, she didn't see towards whom she could turn.

Life of a crime fighter was so lonely at time. How ironic, you save the life of thousands people but they know nothing about it.

Sighting she blanketed Barbara with her body, holding her even tighter than usual. She had confessed her on their first night together how she felt better that way, how not having to move her lower body made her feel less infirm. Helena was more than happy to oblige, she liked the idea of protecting Barbara that way, shielding her from everything. But tonight it was more, she needed Barbara to feel her presence, feel that she was there, close and loving. That nothing could change what was between them.

Burying her head in her neck, she gently kissed her there, whispering loving and comforting words.  
Little by little, she felt Barbara relax in her arms, her breathing slowing.  
Supporting herself on one elbow, her hand coming up to cup her cheek gently she studied Barbara closely, relieved when she returned her glance, well kinda did, it was still foggy.  
But it was an improvement from her earlier catatonic state.

Kissing her forehead then each eyelid tenderly, Helena wished she would just fall asleep. That trip back had worn her out, she could only imagine what it had done to Barbara's psyche. She had to rest, they'd discuss later on. She'll make sure they will discuss it at length, no way that it remained like a thread between them.

Instead, she fell the hand trapped between them come to life, and creep over her back, caressing her lower back before slipping in the waistband of her panties.

"Barbara don't" she breathed, her ton firm.

But that didn't stop Barbara's movements, instead her other hand went to rest on her hip, bringing their bodies even closer.

"Barbara stop it" she repeated through clenched teeth.

She wasn't mad, well ok she was, but Barbara was travelling a dangerous path here.  
Sure caressing and kissing were fine but taking things any further now was wrong, she didn't really want it.

She'd been there, inflicting yourself more pain was a great way to feel less when you were hurting, but it was even worse once the clouds disappeared. She had done that in the past, when the memory of her mom was hurting too much, had been too difficult to bear, she'd go after any big guy who would look at her the wrong way. When the fight was over, she would hurt terribly but even more inside. Then Barbara had been there, waiting patiently until Helena was able to see past the pain, to accept being comforted and loved.

If she weren't strong enough for them both, they wouldn't be able to see through this. And that bastard would have won, even eight years later. Not a chance she wowed …

Grabbing the hand on her hip, she pinned it level with Barbara's eyes, looking down at her, turning her head in time to avoid her questing lips. Then she returned to gaze down at her.

"Stop it Barbara, I mean it"  
"I knew it'd change our relationship. I shouldn't have told you" she removed her hand, sorrow in her eyes. Glancing at her spare chair, she wished it were closer so she'd wheel out of the room. Hell at that point, she was even ready to crawl out of it.  
"Barbara it doesn't change a single thing"  
"You reject me, I disgust you"

Releasing Barbara's hand from her grasp, Helena captured her chin forcing her to look into her eyes.

"I'll never reject you Barbara, never once. I reject what you want to do now Barbara ….. you want sex to erase the pain you're feeling right now. But it won't, we will only feel miserable in the morning. Don't let that bastard come between us. What he did to you back then can't change how I feel about you. This doesn't change a thing"  
"Now I'm the one not good enough for you" she stated bitterly.  
"Partly right. You are far too good for me but that's not the point. We won't have sex because some psycho hurt you. Don't let him get what he wanted Barbara. When the right time comes, we will make sweet, tender, slow love, I promise. But not because you feel like you have something to prove"

Shifting her weight so she was resting on both elbows, framing Barbara's face with her hands, she held her gaze for a long moment making sure she had her whole attention "I love you Barbara. I want to make love to you Barbara, slowly. I want to discover and brand every part of your body but not tonight, it'll be wrong."

Barbara blinked rapidly, biting her lower lip nervously. It was like she was coming out of slumber, she felt dizzy, disoriented.

"We set the pace, not him" she stated, her voice barely a whisper; looking around the room, she set her eyes back on Helena who was watching her closely.  
"Yes you do Barbara"  
"You and me"  
"If you want have me"  
"Yes" brushing a strand of hair out of Helena's forehead "yes without a doubt"

For a moment, all which could be heard in the room, was the beating of two hearts, at one pace. Kissing Barbara tenderly, Helena went back to her earlier position, snuggled to Barbara's side, arm snaked tightly around her waist, leg draped over hers.

Barbara was perfectly still and Helena missed the gentle petting she usually did when they were laying like this : her hand caressing the short hair at the base of her head, or it just resting on her lower back. She missed her touch but was aware that she was unable to give into it right now. Which was fine for now, she'll be the one showing more affection for now. She wasn't really used to it, she was a lot more on the receiving end when it came to their relationship.

Listening to Barbara's heartbeat, Helena felt slumber envelope her, sleep ready to engulf her.  
Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear her mind from it, now was not the time to give into it.

When she was younger, as pain and anger threatened to overwhelm her, she'd find comfort and peace in Barbara's arms. In a minimum of time, she'd fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. But today it was different, she was there to give the redhair comfort, not the opposite.

Grasping on the role for now, she focused on Barbara, not daring to move for fear to startle her if she was falling asleep. Moments later, finally; she felt her heartbeat slow and her breathing slow…she had fallen asleep.

Deposing a light kiss on the exposed skin just above her bra, Helena sighted with contentment, life could indeed turn right. Just a matter of time, patience and courage….

Of course, their path now would be a little more difficult to travel but life had never really been easy on her, nor on Barbara.  
Guess it was only logical she thought sarcastically. But Barbara's confession proved her that they were on the right path, trust and truth leading their road.

In a decade, they'd look back at that night without fear, as it being the first night were Barbara had let her entirely in.  
And that was the greatest reward.

END - END

----- 

_The End, Birds of Prey fanfiction – Grae Leigh – started 06 august 2003, ended february 2004.  
_


	18. Missing chapter 1

_Hello folks !  
I finally found waiting on a nice scrapbook, the two missing chapters I was referring to, so below is the first one.  
I hope it will answer any question left unanswered. As to not mess up with the chapters posted so far, I decided to post them after the completed fic.  
Enjoy, and once more, reviews more than appreciated :D_

-----

**Missing chapter 1  
**

Barbara bolted awake. Looking at the nightstand, she winced at the red glow, 4:06 am. Dropping a protective hand across her abdomen, she winced at the pain in her ribcage. Damn transponder would kill her one-day if she didn't pay more attention to its dysfunction.

She missed the old times, when she was Batgirl for sure, but even more as Oracle. She missed the girls, she missed Alfred.  
At 4 am when unable to sleep, she'd often find Helena in the clock tower searching for Pop Tarts, or on the balcony, even once she found her sound asleep, the TV on the news network…that'd lull to sleep about any insomniac.

Maybe she'd try to contact Helena, After all, she knew where she spent most of her free time, and even Bruce Wayne couldn't have an eye on her every second of the day. Even as he claimed he did…

She had no idea what to do. She had never been one with many friends. In fact, that kind of bored her. At day she was teaching young minds how to become proper grown-ups. At night they'd chase those who haven't paid any attention, those who took pride in breaking the law.  
Guess that ruined her view of life. She was facing evil on a daily basis, small talks weren't for her.

Ok 4 a.m. what could she do? Since she wasn't a teacher anymore, no more papers to review. She didn't really miss it, sure teaching was great since it allowed her to be free at night, and she'd still help people in an other way. Ok not very close to her Batgirl's days but still she felt a tiny bit useful. So now what?

She kept wondering about that strange interview with principal Bell two weeks ago. He had explained that the number of students was decreasing and the course of English literature needn't to be split anymore. One teacher was enough. That Mr Lacey was more ancient in the job.  
Yeah right. All of this sounded all too well written, like someone else had written his speech. Like the shadow of Bruce Wayne was hovering behind him, dictating his conduct.  
Of course, that could be true, but somehow she didn't buy it. Without letting paranoia take over her life, it was a too great coincidence, to buy it without second thought.  
Result was the same, she had no job at day nor at night, everything had been destroyed in two small weeks. How convenient, she had nothing left in New Gotham, might as well leave.

"Well Bruce, she addressed to the night, I'm not that easily defeated".

Wheeling towards the kitchen, she sat quietly by the table, waiting for the water to boil.

She had only two days ultimatum to leave the Clock Tower so she had returned to her old place. Knowing fairly well that it wasn't 100 functional for her, that Helena wouldn't be around to fight nightmares and insomnia at night. But no one had occupied it in 7 years, which was a kind of blessing in her financial situation, the rent was really low.

A murder attempt even in a residential area had driven all interested away. She chuckled, the Joker wouldn't go after them, he had what he wanted that night: killed, damaged and driven away those who took care of the city at night.

Behind her, the kettle hissed, signalling that the water was ready.

Wheeling around she cursed as her elbow connected with the counter, sending the items crashing to the ground.  
Happily, none of the boiling parts touched her, which was kind of a miracle. She didn't know what she'd have done if so. She had grown very dependent to Alfred and Helena over the years. So much for the independent woman.

Shaking her head, she chased the memories away: her first meeting with both, how they had grown to a close family.

When Bruce Wayne had decided to let her in his night life, she had met Alfred. He was very much like he was now, caring, always around in a none intruding way, giving great advices. She was pretty sure he had something to do with Bruce's acceptance, he was not the kind of man to force anything, but innuendos were definitively his strength.Well in most situations, when it was not enough after some time, he made his point, just like with the neuro transponder. She liked him a lot, he was a nice man, caring and so indispensable.  
Although now he was indispensable in a very unreachable way.

And what to say about Helena?

When she first met her, she must have been around 7. The memories flashed in her mind…standing close to her mom but a foot behind, she was looking up at her with azure eyes. She so looked like her mother, although Selina had already dyed her hair ash blond.

Selina had let her into the secret of her father's identity that very night, making her swear to keep it that way. She had retired from being a thief once she learned she was pregnant, so she might be safe, but if anything happened to her, she'd take care of Helena.  
Barbara had agreed although she didn't really know why. She owed it to her mum who saved her life twice the same night years back.

Reckless didn't describe her that night, but driven did.  
She was coming to the conclusion that her life as crime fighter might not last centuries, so she envied Selina to take such a decision on her own. She admired her.

Later that night, as she returned to the safety of her place, she prayed to a God she didn't believe in to keep both safe.  
No one deserves to be hurt when they choose to live a decent life, especially as hard as it was in Selina's case.

Closing her eyes to prevent more tears from falling, she looked down at the mess at her feet: glass and water everywhere, scattered all over the floor.  
She sighted, running both hands through her hair in a frantic way. Then she did something she hadn't in all her years as Oracle, she screamed out loud, before wheeling away from the mess.  
She had no job, no life, no friend anymore…she'd take care of it in the morning.

Sure no one asked her to loose her footing in a cemented stair. That was stupid and totally unlike her. Despite the pain, she grinned…oh yeah unlike Oracle but she wasn't all knowing anymore. She was just a 30 years old paralysed woman, with nothing to expect from life anymore.

Her best friend was gone, not looking back, just like her young protégée "great job Gordon, as skilled as your father. Might start drinking to complete the picture".

Reaching in the nightstand's drawer, she popped open the aspirin tube and swallowed two pills dry. Out of pure habit, she was about to put it back in place before throwing it across the room instead. After all, she lived alone, no need to hide the fact that she was hurting for anyone anymore. It was not like Helena, or Dinah, would stop by at some point. They had done great with Barbara: hiding behind a fake affair and an international teachers' exchange program…just great, she was surprised Helena bought it, she who was usually so suspicious. Shaking her head hard, she chased those thoughts away, better not to go there, especially not at this time of the night, where her mind could wander freely, really never a good idea…

Wheeling to the living room, she switched the TV on.  
Good thing she had around 250 channels to surf through. It kept her awake a while, then next thing she knew she woke up sprawled in her wheelchair, her stiff neck, her ribcage hurting terribly. Great she was on for another shoot of pain killers.

All of a sudden, a surge of pain rose from her ribcage. So sudden and fierce, she had to bend over to catch her breath, her eyes shedding unexpected tears. She doubted pain killers would do the trick for long; it has been over 3 days that she broke a rib at least. She suspected the damages were worst. But without a job, she had no medical protection and there was no way she'd afford with the little she had on her bank account.

Sure she'd hack into some database and give herself a full access, but she had been on the side of the law for too long, she wouldn't use her abilities / knowledges to give herself any privileges. There were people out there who needed them more. If she couldn't help them as much as she did weeks back, she'd at least respect that.

-----

Well that's it for today, I have an other missing chapter in stock...interested:)  



	19. Missing chapter 2

_Well today is the day where I post the second missing chapter, thus switching the status of this fic to 'completed'.  
I take the opportunity to thank all readers and reviewers for sticking with me till the end, it means so much.  
Now on with the last chapter :) _

-----

When her soft knocks at the door didn't get any answer, the young woman decided to let herself in. Snorting she began rumashing through her backpack looking for that tiny piece of plastic which, of course, she didn't find. On impulse she tried the knob and sighed with relief when it turned easily in her hand.  
Noiselessly, she helped herself into the apartment, trying to make as little noise as possible.If Barbara didn't answer the door earlier, she might be asleep. No need to startle her with heavy steps, and even less with the bell.

Making her way through the corridor that ran across the place, she stopped dead in her tracks. A very unlike Barbara's mess greeted her in the kitchen as she passed by it: a kettle, water and what looked like the remains of a cup were scattered on the floor. And has been for quite a few days as it seemed.

Frowning she went further not liking what she discovered in her path: to say things straight, the whole place was a mess.  
The kitchen was just the beginning; she discovered half a dozen of empty plates by the table near the couch, the TV on some reality show that she knew the owner of the place hated with a passion. Like she did too.  
Furthermore, it looked like the bathroom hadn't been cleaned in weeks, the washer full of clothes, smelling that particular smell of rotted, stating that it had been there for at least a week.

Running through all those details in her head, Dinah Lance almost ran towards the last room to explore, Barbara's bedroom.

When she reached it, it was closed. She fumbled with the doorknob, her nervousness turning her gestures to cranky.

As the light from the corridor entered the room, she clasped a hand over her mouth, barely repressing a yell. Flipping the light on, she ran towards the prone form, crouching by her side, a shaking hand coming up to search for a pulse. Relieved to find one, although a weak and uneven one, Dinah took a minute to glace around the room before returning her complete attention towards her mentor.

Barbara Gordon was lying on the floor by the bed. She lay on her back, facing away from Dinah, her head slightly turned to her right.  
Nearby, her mechanic wheelchair was turned upside down.  
Barbara's hand held securely in hers, she went on her knees to grab the phone sitting on the nightstand.  
After a couple attempts at dialling with her left hand with the receiver stuck between her shoulder and hear, she settled to use her meta powers.

She wasn't supposed to use them for personal use, but technically, thanks to Bruce Wayne's recent actions, it wasn't. And besides, if she ended up grounded for this, it'd only mean her mentor be better, which was more than worth it.  
Shaking her head, she forced herself to control her breathing and focus all her attention on dialling 911 using her telekinesis skills.  
Once done, she didn't bother put the receiver back on its cradle as she went back to Barbara's side.Grabbing the comforter from the foot of the bed, she draped it across her still form.

She had a very bad feeling about this whole mess, not to mention Barbara's condition. Her skin was paler than usual, her lips velvet. Her usually fiery hair, now lull, was plastered at her temples with sweat. Old traces of tears melted with droplets of dried blood at the corner of her mouth. In her right hand, an oxygen mask. As she grazed Barbara's hand to retrieve it, she entered the woman's mind and went back in the past.

Just like at the movie, the scene unfolded before her eyes.  
_The Clock Tower late at night…a heated conversation between Barbara and Bruce over a very comprehensive Helena. Some pretty nasty words from Bruce advising her to get a dog if she wanted something to control…then Bruce and Helena departure without a look back from the brunette to her former mentor…to the woman who saved her all those years back…_

A low guttural moan took her back to the present. Looking down at Barbara, she noticed her eyes open a crack, looking around but not focusing. Then in a flash, they closed again. Sitting cross legged on the floor, she released Barbara's hand to gather her in her arms, crushing her to her chest, whispering comforting words. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks soaking Barbara's hair.

Then she heard a loud bam on the front door, signalling the arrival of the paramedics. Yelling at the top of her lungs to indicate her location, she laid Barbara back on the ground to leave them room to attend to her.  
Two paramedics took her place, kneeling either sides of Barbara.As they plastered ECG magnets on her chest, they ripped her pyjama top's open exposing her chest. Dinah gasped in horror: her left side was all bruises, clearly swollen.  
At the questioning look addressed by one of the paramedic, all Dinah could do was shake her head, she had no idea what happened to her.

The doctor of the team took out his cell phone to call the police as the other paramedic was preparing the gurney. He requested a complete lock up of the place and the medical examiner. His reason was clear and made Dinah realize what might have happened in here.  
He although advised them to bring the sheets in search of human fluids. In other words, he suspected assault and possible rape with violence.  
Someone will have to give explanations soon, and it might not be ones thought.

In no time, they had her under heavy monitoring and off to New Gotham General Hospital.

-----

_That's it, this fic is complete :D  
_


End file.
